Filters are often useful for filtering contaminants and/or particulates from a fluid flow. Such contaminants and/or particulates may be harmful to downstream components in the air flow or otherwise be undesirable. Filter housings or modules may be used to protect, support, and/or provide a mechanism for mounting a filter. For example, use of such a housing may allow for installation of a filter in a ceiling or wall or other structure through which air may be caused to flow.
Filter modules or housings often have an inlet and an outlet with a filter disposed therebetween to filter a fluid flow. In order to channel the fluid flow through the filter, the housing walls or other structure may form a channel to prevent the fluid flow from bypassing the filter. However, it is often impractical to form the housing from a solid piece, thus there are often joints in the housing. Joints, where housing panels or walls come together, form an area susceptible to gapping or otherwise allowing the fluid flow to escape essentially unfiltered. Mitered edges have been incorporated into side walls or panels to help prevent unfiltered fluid escape. Also, sealants have been incorporated at the joints, and/or joints have at times been welded, to inhibit fluid escaping the housing other than as desired.
However, it has been found that the use of sealant is not a consistent and reliable means for establishing a satisfactorily leak proof filter housing construction. Also, welding is not always a possible, practical, and/or cost effective means of establishing a satisfactorily leak proof filter housing construction.
Thus, there is a need in the art for overcoming the issues of existing systems.